In general, when a call setup request is received from a mobile communication subscriber, a public switched telephone network subscriber, and the like, a mobile communication system provides a mobile communication service by assigning resources, for example, a channel for setting a call, to form a call.
If an outgoing or incoming call, a handoff call or the like is generated from a mobile communication terminal, a base station transmits a request for processing such a call to a mobile switching center through a base station controller. Then, the mobile switching center receives the request for processing the call and performs a call process.
However, if there is a deluge of call processes or there is a breakdown in devices of a core network, system failure can occur. Such system failure can interrupt service or cause a setback in providing service.
As such, if communication network failure occurs, various services and processes are stopped and restoration is performed. If the system is completely restored from the failure, the system is normally operated by restarting various devices of the core network.
The background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2001-0054506 (Jul. 2, 2001).